phillipabatzfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Created the Universe? Um, We Did.
"What I cannot create, I do not understand." -- Richard P. Feynman "Oops, did I do that?" -- Steven Quincy Urkel Let the Silliness Begin! I beg to differ with Stephen Hawking, (though not being in a wheelchair and having a creepy computer voice are differences I highly cherish) but I don't believe in a multiverse any more than I believe in Unicorns or Dragons. (Though I do believe in Truth and Beauty, and know that I am both Strange and Charmed.) And I find no need to believe such a thing, because I believe something far stranger still: I believe that the Universe is so very fortunate to have human beings in it for one reason: we created it. Yes, a very audacious claim, indeed, but give it a good think. Thunk? Then let us proceed. If we (or more likely, our distant descendants) were to create a tiny seed of energy or information, and send it back to a carefully-selected moment in time, it could, in a pseudo-random progression, unfold and propagate into a Universe rife with the raw ingredient of any self-respecting Universe -- Hydrogen. And the physical laws of such a Universe would allow for constant expansion of the 4-space spherical object of which our three dimensions of space are but the surface. And the fabric of space-time would allow the production of new matter, either in the interactions of an infinite array of particles limited in their variety only by the necessity of consisting of one or more indivisible bits of information, or in the form of Hawking* radiation near the event horizons of those beautiful masters of creativity, black holes (currently supposed to be nothing more than dangerously radioactive, tidal-shear-you-to-death, cold-heartedthe formula for this in [http://www.fantasticfiction.co.uk/p/jerry-pournelle/black-holes.htm Black Holes, edited by Jerry Pournelle, ISBN-13: 9780449239629], greedy maws). And the result is a species that can ignore the laws of grammar with impunity, and repeatedly begin sentences with a conjunction. And invent its own Universe, with its very own, carefully-selected laws of Physics. Such a pseudo-random beginning to the Universe also explains why your toast insists on landing jam-side-down, and all the messed up history of the world thrown in for good measure. And as for information being PROVEN to not be able to be sent backward in time, I have but one rebuttal, the only necessary one: SHOW ME YOUR LAB RESULTS! Evolutionary Physics and the Crucible of Consciousness If the "Laws" of Physics are not fixed, but reflect the relationships of the forms of Information, Matter, and Energy that exist in the Universe at any given moment, then a new and unique arrangement of these elements can give rise to an entirely new path of development; essentially, an entirely new class of physical laws. Thus minds, human or otherwise, can be seen as crucibles in which contemplation of the essential nature of existence can be seen to shape the phenomena they represent to themselves. That is, the representation, having an origin in time and physical existence, is a part of both the subject and object of inquiry, whether the inquiry includes this knowledge or does not. For those minds in which this knowledge IS included as part of the inquiry, there are far greater rewards, both in intellectual terms, and terms of the ability to shape the evolution of physical laws and phenomena. I know this from personal experience; if you don't care to believe this, it is a measure of your own ignorance, not mine. P:D